


A Good Night's Sleep

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: He had never slept well. It was just something Hearthstone was used to. It really didn't bother him that much, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal if his host would stop making it one. When Blitzen had found out that Hearth couldn't sleep, he had overreacted. How are you supposed to recover if you don't rest? He had said, and he had a point, but this wasn't the solution Hearthstone would have suggested.//Hearth doesn't sleep well, and Blitz has a surprising solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This is literally just fluff. Enjoy these soft boys. They love each other so much & I love them so much

********

He had never slept well. It was just something Hearthstone was used to. It really didn't bother him that much, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal if his host would stop making it one. When Blitzen had found out that Hearth couldn't sleep, he had overreacted. _How are you supposed to recover if you don't rest?_ He had said, and he had a point, but this wasn't the solution Hearthstone would have suggested.

Honestly, Hearth was really tired by this point, so tired he wasn't even sure what was happening when Blitz had brought up people sleeping better with physical contact. If he had been more awake, he probably would've resisted more, but as it was, the dwarf's arms did feel nice and warm around him, making him feel safe and protected. Somehow his head had ended up resting on Blitzen's chest, and one of Blitz' hands was on the back of Hearth's neck with his fingers just barely brushing into his hair. Hearth could feel the chest underneath him slowly rise and fall as Blitzen breathed, and the motion was strangely comforting. He wasn't sure when he'd ever felt this secure, this comfortable, but there was something about Blitz that set Hearthstone at ease. The easy smiles he always had ready, the seemingly infinite patience he had for Hearth and Hearth only, the constant reassurances that Hearth wasn't a burden, wasn't a mistake but instead someone Blitz liked and wanted to keep around for some reason. All of it added up to Hearth being able to relax in Blitzen's arms and drift to sleep without nightmares for the first time in years.

When Hearth woke up, he was completely disoriented. There was no glare from his tanning bed in his eyes, and he felt weighed down by something. The bed was soft and warm and Hearth wasn't worried when he realized that he was in Blitz' bedroom, and the object currently lying on top of him was, in fact, Blitz. Still asleep, he had apparently decided to use Hearth for a pillow at sometime during the night, but Hearth supposed it was only fair, seeing as Blitz himself had been the pillow last night. Looking down at the sleeping dwarf lying halfway on top of him, Hearth smiled a bit. Blitzen always appeared completely polished during the day, but asleep he was lying with his limbs slung haphazardly in disarray, two of them on top of Hearthstone, and his usually pristine short curls were sticking up on one side. There was something strangely vulnerable about seeing Blitzen so disorganized- he used fashion almost as a shield. If anyone saw him less-than-perfect, it would be proof that Blitz' life's work was in vain. Being the one person allowed to see Blitzen without his snappy suits and color combinations was humbling. Somehow, Hearthstone had fallen into Nidavellir and been found by the kindest dwarf possible. Not only had Blitz saved him, but he'd given him a permanent place in his home and allowed him to see him at his most natural, uninhibited state (which apparently involved drooling on Hearth's pajama shirt, but he didn't mind.)

After staring at him for an unknown length of time, Blitz finally stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He too seemed a bit surprised to wake up in someone's arms, but he quickly realized who it was and smiled. Sheepishly wiping the corner of his mouth, he said "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Hearth had a feeling Blitz knew he'd had the best night's sleep of his life and just wanted to see him admit it. Instead, he shrugged. _Ok_ , he signed, holding back a grin.

 _You liar!_ Blitz accused, trying and failing to look angry. _You didn't have a single nightmare!_ At that, Hearth's playful smile melted into a more honest, grateful one.

 _You're right,_ he signed. _Thank you._

Apparently flustered by the open affection, Blitz stammered, "Yeah, well- what are friends for, right?" It was hard to be sure with his dark skin and beard, but Hearth thought he might have been blushing. Hearth smiled wider- he was still a bit astonished every time Blitz called them friends. He had never really had one before, besides Inge. He'd never cuddled with Inge all night though, so he figured Blitz won. Or maybe Hearth did, just having Blitzen as a friend when he clearly didn't deserve to spend nights curled up in bed with the best dwarf in all nine worlds. But deserving or not, here he was, and here Blitzen was, still leaning against his side, although he'd removed his leg from where it had previously been lying over Hearthstone.

 _We should probably get up,_ Hearth signed now that they were both awake, but Blitz shook his head and muttered something that looked like "Don't wanna." Hearth chuckled a bit, and Blitz' head snapped up. His brown eyes were wide and shining.

 _What?_ Hearth signed, confused.

 _I made you laugh,_ Blitz responded in sign. _I like your laugh._

Now it was Hearth's turn to blush, face hot and green. Worse, with his pale skin he was sure Blitz could see. If he did, though, he thankfully didn't comment. He just kept smiling at Hearth as if he was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

Ducking his head slightly to avoid direct eye contact, Hearth responded. _I've never laughed so much before._ And it was true- there hadn't been much to laugh about in his life before running away, but now Blitz seemed to find new ways to pull him out of his shell everyday. After a moment of looking away from Blitz, Hearth felt gentle hands on his face, pulling him back so he was facing Blitzen again.

Taking his hands off of Hearth to sign, Blitz answered: _Me neither._ Hearth didn't have time to analyze the loss he felt when Blitz removed his hands because immediately afterward he was pressing an impossibly soft kiss on Hearth's cheek.

Again Hearth's face was a dark emerald color, and the small smile on his face felt like a personal secret between himself and Blitz, who was beaming at him. Happy but unsure of what to do, Hearth decided against saying anything just wrapped his arms around Blitz' short figure again and pulled him into a hug not unlike the one they'd spent all night in. Comfortable and unbelievably happy, they stayed that way for a good while before finally getting out of bed.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Send me requests & prompts or just scream about Blitzstone with me at girl-of-ink.tumblr.com


End file.
